Hakumei
by Ano Aoi Sora
Summary: O plano de Danzo para o assassinato do Hokage era quase sem falhas. Uma pena que ele não contou com seis crianças negligenciadas que fugiram na noite desses assassinato. Tradução da fanfic Hakumei de Pryotra.
1. Parte 1 Uma Noite Escura

Yooo! Eu traduzi a fic maravilhosa da Pryotra-senpai, Hakumei! Estou tão feliz!

Disclaimer: Claro que isso aqui não é meu em nada. Os personagens são do Kishimoto-sensei, a história é da Pryotra-senpai... Só a tradução que é minha. Agora, as notas da nossa querida diva *tambores* Pryotra!

* * *

_Canto do Autor: Isso provavelmente é algo que eu queria ter feito por muito tempo. Até mesmo antes de eu ver Naruto eu tinha uma história assim indo de um lado pro outro na minha cabeça, mas eu nunca conseguia associá-la a um grupo de personagens. Antes de tudo, eu direi que eu acho que Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Gaara e Naruto formam um grupo de amigos interessante. Segundo, eu acho que a Sakura era um personagem muito bom quando ela cresceu um pouco. Terceiro, eu realmente gosto da Hinata. Finalmente, eu acho que Haku e Kimimaru mercem muito mais do que eles receberam. Então eles são os personagens principais desta história. _

_Casais: Naruto/Hinata Sasuke/Sakura Sai/Ino Gaara/Matsuri, os outros estão de acordo com votos._

_Avisos: Sangue, violência, referência a álcool, apostas, e muitas coisas que vão contradizer o mangá, contudo, eu farei o possível para deixar essas coisas acreditáveis. _

_Disclaimer: Pryotra não tem nenhuma conexão com o mangá ou o anime 'Naruto' ou nenhum de seus personagens._

* * *

**_Parte 1; Capítulo 1: Uma Noite Escura_**

**_"De todas as trinta e seis alternativas, fugir é sempre a melhor."_**

**_- Provérbio Chinês_**

* * *

**Complexo Hyuuga 22h34**

Hyuuga Hinata assistia com horror ao seu primo ficar de pé em frente aos anciãos. Parecia que a Família Principal Hyuuga inteira estava lá pra ver o julgamento dele. Para a garota de seis anos de idade, a coisa inteira era esmagadora. Ela se lembrava de quando viu o Selo do Pássaro Engaiolado ser ativado pela primeira vez, quando ela tinha três anos. Aquilo a assustou tanto que algumas vezes, ela ainda tinha pesadelos a respeito.

Não era como se Neji tivesse realmente feito algo errado, Hinata pensava, ele só tinha se esquecido de se dirigir a ela como Hinata-sama. Mas, aparentemente, os anciões usariam de qualquer desculpa para mostrar à Família Secundária o que a Família Principal era capaz.

Neji se mantinha de pé, desafiador, na frente dos anciões, encabeçado por Hyuuga Hiashi, o pai de Hinata. Os olhos brancos só demonstravam uma emoção: ódio.

- Você sabe a punição para insubordinação, - Hiashi estava falando recatadamente - já que você já a viu antes.

O estômago de Hinata se apertou.

Os olhos de Neji encontraram os de Hinata e mantiveram-se em contato. Ela conseguia sentir o rancor no olhar dele, mas por alguma razão, ela não conseguiu retorná-lo. Seu pai teria dito que ela era fraca, teria ficado bravo que ela o olhasse com tristeza, mas era impossível para ela não olhá-lo de outra forma. Neji era a coisa mais próxima de um irmão que Hinata tinha, e estranhamente, ele era o único que realmente entendia as emoções que ela sentia. Era por isso que ela não conseguia odiá-lo. Porque ele tinha sentido a sem esperança e frustrada raiva que ela sentiu por toda a sua vida. A raiva que às vezes reduzia Hinata a lágrimas quando estava sozinha depois de uma sessão de treino fracassada.

Ele era provavelmente o único que soube de seus sentimentos quando ela foi deixada de lado em favor de Hanabi, que agora estava ao lado de seu pai com uma expressão no rosto ilegível.

Ela olhou tristemente para Neji, desejando que ela não fosse tão fracassada.

Talvez se ela fosse forte, como ela deveria ser, ela poderia parar essa loucura.

- Tem algo a dizer antes que eu ative o selo? - Hiashi perguntou.

- Eu não tenho nada a dizer a você, seu assassino! - Neji cuspiu.

Os olhos de Hiashi estreitaram-se, e Neji caiu no chão, gritando e se contraindo.

Hinata sentiu a bile subindo na garganta. Era exatamente como a vez em que ela tinha três anos, e ela tinha observado o pai do Neji contorcendo-se de dor no chão. Ela sentiu lágrimas quentes queimarem seu caminho até seus olhos enquanto ela assistia àquilo. Hinata não tinha que olhar em volta para perceber que as expressões dos outros eram frias, duras e completamente indiferentes. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos, e ela virou sua cabeça pra longe.

Hinata sabia que ela era fraca, e ela sabia que ela devia sentir satisfação porque seu primo estava sendo punido por sua insubordinação. Ela sabia que Hanabi nunca teria se sentido da maneira que ela se sentiu, e seu pai a olharia como se fosse ainda mais superior se ela tentasse pará-lo. Ela era fraca demais para ser realmente um membro da Família Principal. Ela permanecia sem selo simplesmente porque ela seria ainda mais inútil como membro da Família Secundária. Ela seria fraca demais para aceitar aquele tipo de vida mais do que o tipo em que ela nascera.

Mas era tão ruim assim ser fraca?

O pensamento surgiu em sua cabeça antes que ela pudesse reprimi-lo. Era tão ruim assim ter compaixão? Era tão errado assim ser gentil?

"Não," Hinata sussurrou, tão silenciosamente que ninguém ouviu. "Eu não consigo acreditar nisso."

Ela se lembrou de quando, antes que seu pai tivesse desistido dela, lhe foi perguntado algo durante uma sessão de treino.

_"O que você faria com poder?"_

Hinata tinha sido incapaz de responder à questão, mas Hanabi, que estava presente no momento, intrometeu-se, dizendo que ela esmagaria qualquer um que fosse seu inimigo. Seu pai pareceu satisfeito com o comentário da mais nova, e bravo com o silêncio pensativo da mais velha.

_"O que você faria com poder?"_

Agora a pergunta voltara para ela. Antes, Hinata não soube o que pensar a respeito. Ela não tinha permissão para ter suas opiniões, mas ela nunca tinha sido capaz de simplesmente papaguear os pensamentos de seu pai. Tudo que ela sentira fora confusão e um sentimento frustrado que agitava seu estômago. Agora, as palavras pareciam pesar mais até do que naquele momento.

Enquanto ela olhava seu primo, que estava começando a contorcer-se ligeiramente, sua resposta veio.

_Eu pararia isto. Eu mudaria o clã Hyuuga. Eu ajudaria quem precisasse._

O mundo parou.

Hinata sentiu um calor gentil em seus olhos e os fechou por um momento. Quando ela os abriu, o aposento inteiro parecia diferente. Ela tinha ativado o Byakugan antes, e embora isto seja similar, algo nisto era totalmente diferente. Hinata conseguia não só ver o sistema de Chakra de sua família assim como quase tudo ao seu redor, ela conseguia ver o pequeno fluxo de Chakra que seu pai estava forçando no selo de Neji tão bem quanto o Chakra que estava forçando-se pra dentro do cérebro de seu primo. Ela também conseguia ver que o selo era somente um sinal físico de onde uma invisível camada de Chakra permanecia.

Era estranho como ela não tinha visto isso antes.

Hinata não estava nem pensando enquanto ela andava para frente. Ela nem notou os olhares de surpresa e choque que ela estava recebendo de sua família.

Hinata se sentiu quase como se observasse outra pessoa enquanto ela calmamente tocava o pequeno fluxo de Chakra. Ao seu toque, o Chakra dissipou-se, e Neji parou de se contorcer. Hinata virou para o seu primo e ajoelhou-se em sua frente. Cuidadosamente, ela delineou o selo na testa dele. Enquanto ela o tocava, o selo desapareceu, e a camada de Chakra começou a sumir também.

"O que você está fazendo?" A voz de Hiashi Hyuuga parecia mais fraca que antes.

Hinata olhou para seu pai, sem realmente entender porque ele a olhava com tanto choque e... medo.

"C-curando ele." Hinata falou, "O selo é ruim. Está matando ele."

"O que você fez!" Um dos Hyuuga clamou.

"E-eu tirei aquilo." Hinata disse. "Eu não quero vê-lo sofrer mais."

O silêncio no cômodo era completo até que Hiashi deu um passo à frente.

"Você não é minha filha." ele cuspiu. "Você não só criou uma deturpação da família do Byakugan, mas você quebrou nossa tradição mais sagrada. Você é afortunada que eu não a mate onde você está, mas eu vejo que você é fraca demais para ser uma ameaça. Saia da minha vista. Já que você se importa tanto com o garoto, ele deve acompanha-la no banimento. Eu não tenho nenhum uso para um covarde que não entende sua posição. Vocês dois estão proibidos de carregarem o sobrenome Hyuuga, e se eu ou qualquer um vê-los perto do Complexo Hyuuga, nós os mataremos. Vocês tem até meia-noite para reunir seus pertences e partirem."

Hinata estava tremendo com as palavras do homem que um dia fora seu pai. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos quando sua visão voltou ao normal. Ela ficou sentada lá, em choque enquanto o resto de sua antiga família partia, um a um, ocasionalmente lançando olhares em sua direção.

Um toque em seu cotovelo trouxe Hinata de volta à realidade. Ela olhou para trás para ver Neji, acordado, inesperadamente, e olhando pra ela com alguma emoção que ela não reconhecia.

"Por quê?" foi tudo o que ele disse, mas em sua voz faltava o ódio usual.

"E-eu não aguentaria ver mais daquilo..." Hinata murmurou, "E-eu queria parar aquilo. E-eu..."

Neji ficou de pé tremulamente e ajudou Hinata a se levantar.

Era o começo de um novo mundo.

**Distrito Uchiha 22h39**

Uchiha Sasuke não era um menino feliz. Não era justo que tudo o que ele fazia era ignorado ou menosprezado ou contado alguma história sobre o que Itachi tinha feito quando ele tinha a idade de Sasuke.

Não era como se ele odiasse seu irmão mais velho. Era impossível odiar a única pessoa que reconhecia sua existência, mas ele estava tão cansado de ter de competir com ele. Sua mãe e seu pai mal pareciam saber que tinham outro filho. Toda conversa era sobre Itachi. As missões de Itachi, os sucessos de Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi.

Sasuke sentou em sua cama e ouviu aos murmúrios de conversa do corredor. Seus pais tinham lhe dado algo para comer mais cedo e o mandado para seu quarto enquanto eles entretinham os convidados. Sasuke tinha idade o suficiente para sentar-se com companhia. Itachi tinha sido mostrado para convidados desde que ele tinha três anos, por que Sasuke era empurrado para um canto toda vez?

Itachi ainda estava fora em seus deveres de ANBU, e mesmo que ele estivesse aqui, ele teria sido simplesmente enlaçado em uma conversa com seus pais e os convidados.

Sasuke ficou de pé e olhou pra fora pela janela. Raiva percorreu por ele enquanto ele ouvia os sons de conversa do corredor. Ele havia escutado muitas vezes as conversas, e ouvido o que eles diziam a respeito dele.

_"Você não tem outro filho, Uchiha-san?"_

_"Sim, mas ele não tem importância."_

Isso tinha sido dito na noite passada, e mesmo agora as palavras doíam tanto quanto tinham doído quando elas tinham sido ditas.

A raiva de Sasuke estava atingindo seu pico quando ele fez sua decisão final.

"Se vocês não me querem..." Sasuke balbuciou, "Se eu sou tão sem importância... tão insignificante... então não lhes darei mais trabalho..."

A ação foi principalmente de raiva e desespero para ser notada. Havia malícia nela também, e um desejo de machucar seus pais, mas ele não tinha pensado em todas as razões. Ela era um ato de paixão, mas foi realizada de uma forma totalmente sem emoção.

Sasuke começou a empacotar suas armas, algumas roupas, e dinheiro na pequena mochila. Ele não tinha nenhum plano de onde ficaria ou o que faria, mas ele sabia de uma coisa.

Uchiha Sasuke estava fugindo.

Desconhecido por ele, havia um homem de uniforme ANBU que o estava o observando escorregar pra fora da janela.

"Otouto tolo, o que você está fazendo?"

Era o começo de uma nova vida.

**Base RAÍZ 22h22**

Sai tinha sido ensinado bem.

Tecnicamente, seu nome não era nem _Sai._ Isso era só um nome que, particularmente, ele gostava do som, e ele tinha lido que as pessoas precisavam ter nomes. Ele tinha escolhido Sai por um capricho, e não importava o que, ele começou a ter o hábito de pensar a respeito de si mesmo como Sai. Era simples assim.

Em todos os outros aspectos, Sai era um quase perfeito exemplo de um ninja RAÍZ. Ele nunca mostrava suas emoções ou opiniões a respeito de nada, e dessa vez não era uma exceção. Ele tinha retornado de uma missão apenas para ser informado que seu irmão tinha morrido da doença que ele já tinha há algum tempo. Sai aceitou a notícia sem titubear, e fora autorizado para voltar para seu quarto.

O quarto de Sai era tão prático quanto poderia ser. As únicas coisas além das vazias paredes brancas eram uma cama e uma escrivaninha. Sai sentou-se em frente à escrivaninha silenciosamente. Por alguma razão a morte de seu irmão fazia um sentimento estranho invadir seu peito.

Ele pegou o pequeno livro de imagens que ele mantinha consigo. Era um presente não terminado para seu irmão, mas agora ele não tinha certeza do que ele estava prestes a desenhar na última página.

Era estranho, ele nunca realmente tinha tido tanto tempo assim com seu irmão, e tecnicamente, ele não era realmente seu irmão, só outro ninja que tinha sido gentil com ele. Mesmo assim, de alguma maneira com todo seu treinamento RAÍZ, Sai conseguia sentir um vazio estranho em seu estômago que não tinha nada a ver com fome. Ele não conseguia parar com a imagem de seu irmão na frente de seus olhos, ou o sentimento maçante de que ele nunca o veria de novo.

Sai nunca tinha questionado nada que lhe era dito antes, mas agora, algo estava agitado dentro dele. Ele nunca tinha pensado nada contra Danzo, mas agora, pensamentos aperfeiçoavam-se em sua mente, e um estava mais definido.

_É culpa dele._

Sai olhou a parede em silêncio total, e depois se levantou. Ele precisava clarear sua mente.

Ele iria dar um passeio.

Era o começo de uma nova forma de pensar.

**Parquinho de Konoha 22h42**

Uzumaki Naruto gostava de ir ao parquinho depois do anoitecer. Uma razão era porque era meio que legal brincar de noite, já que tinha um elemento de proibido. Outro motivo, ele não tinha que se sentir deixado de lado quando não tinha ninguém brincando em grupos.

Naruto sentou em um dos balanços e olhou para o céu. Na verdade, ele estava razoavelmente contente de estar assim. Em sua opinião, era inútil chorar por estar sozinho toda hora, e pra começar você não podia sentir saudades de algo que você nunca teve. Além disso, quando ele se tornasse Hokage tudo iria mudar. Ele sorriu com o pensamento.

"É! EU DEFINITIVAMENTE ME TORNAREI HOKAGE!" Ele gritou por nenhuma razão. Era um hábito seu.

Naruto não gostava de silêncio. Ele vivera nele por tempo demais, então ele o quebraria, não, estilhaçaria, se o silêncio se tornasse muito sufocante*. Foi daí que seu hábito de gritar coisas por nenhum motivo veio. Não era nada mais.

Algo se moveu nos arbustos na direita de Naruto, e ele pulou do balanço. Era provavelmente só a gata da esposa do Lorde Feudal local de novo. Aquela coisa tinha uma longa história de fugir de casa. Talvez se Naruto pegasse-o ele seria reconhecido como ninja e não teria que se importar com a Academia mais. Apenas no caso de ser outra coisa, Naruto pegou um galho que estava no chão. Ele se aproximou do arbusto e gentilmente cutucou-o com o galho.

"Venha aqui, gatinho" Naruto disse numa voz cantante, "Eu sou vou levar você pra casa."

"Vá embora!"

Naruto parou.

A última vez que ele tinha checado, gatos não falavam.

Naruto nunca tinha sido conhecido como alguém que faz as coisas que lhe pedem, a menos que seja Iruka-sensei ou o Velhote Hokage, e ele estava curioso. Ele se enfiou lá e piscou os olhos ao ver uma menina escondida entre os arbustos.

"Oi!" Naruto disse animadamente, "Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, e eu vou ser Hokage!"

A garota tinha cabelos rosa e curtos que estavam cobrindo a maior parte de seu rosto. Um olhar mostrou a Naruto que ela esteve chorando. Ela estava soluçando ligeiramente, e os olhos verdes que olharam para ele estavam avermelhados e sem foco. Ela fungou um pouquinho e secou os olhos. Finalmente, ela olhou para ele com medo.

"Qual o seu nome?" Naruto perguntou, com um sorriso enorme que destacava as marcas de bigodes em suas bochechas de modo glorioso, "Por que você está chorando? Seus pais se esqueceram de vir te pegar? Você tem pais? O seu cabelo é de verdade, ou alguém colocou corante de comida nele?"

"Eu... Eu..." a garota gaguejou, "Me deixe sozinha, POR FAVOR! Eu não posso evitar que minha testa seja grande!"

Naruto olhou para a testa dela com interesse. Ela parecia uma testa.

"Ela não é grande." Naruto disse um pouco desapontado, ele estava imaginando uma testa do tamanho da Montanha Hokage.

"Ela... não é?" a garota disse, parecendo confusa. "Mas todo mundo diz que ela é..."

"Ela não é grande." Naruto disse, assentindo com a cabeça pra confirmar sua afirmação.

"Eu sou Haruno Sakura..." Sakura disse suavemente.

Naruto estava excitado. Ele nunca tinha tido uma conversa com ninguém antes. A maior parte das vezes ele simplesmente andava por aí e incomodava as outras crianças até que elas o deixassem participar das brincadeiras delas, mas elas não gostavam muito dele. Naruto sabia disso, mas ele esperava que eventualmente elas começassem a gostar dele. Agora, ele estava falando com outra criança como se isso fosse normal.

Sakura se ajeitou da bola que ela estava anteriormente e sorriu timidamente para Naruto, que sorriu de volta.

O som de alguém falando suavemente trouxe ambas as crianças de volta de quaisquer pensamentos que elas estivessem tendo. Parecia alguém da mesma idade que eles, talvez um pouquinho mais velho, e estava se aproximando. Depois de um tempo, Naruto conseguia ouvir o que a pessoa estava dizendo.

"... Um apartamento para nós dois. Eu não tenho nem certeza se eu vou poder ficar na Academia agora. Eu nunca perguntei quem pagava por ela." A voz era definitivamente masculina.

"E-eu acho que é padronizada. Eu já o-ouvi uma vez pa-Hiashi-sama dizendo que era um desperdício gastar dinheiro e tempo em crianças que nunca se tornarão ninjas." Uma voz suave e feminina falou, ela aparentemente tinha um pequeno problema de gaguejo.

"Nós teremos que falar com o Hokage. Eu sei que ele não pode intervir em assuntos de clãs, mas ele pode ser capaz de ajudar."

"É!" Naruto interviu espalhafatosamente quando ele soube que os dois poderiam ouvi-lo. "O velhote ajudará vocês!"

Ele viu com interesse que era Hyuuga Hinata, uma garota tímida que ele conhecia na Academia e que sempre corava quando ela via ela, e Hyuuga Neji, um cara um ano mais velho que ele e que ele não sabia muito a respeito.

"O-o que você está fazendo aqui, Naruto-kun?" Hinata perguntou, como se ela estivesse chocada com sua própria ousadia.

"Falando com a Sakura-chan," Naruto disse alegremente, já adicionando o termo familiar ao nome da garota, "E vocês?"

"N-nós-" Hinata começou.

"Isso não é da sua conta." Neji disse abruptamente.

"Por que vocês precisam de um apartamento?" Naruto perguntou.

"Isso não é da sua conta." Neji repetiu.

"Vocês podem usar o meu!" Naruto disse alegremente, "Ele tem um monte de espaço!"

Hinata quase desmaiou com a ideia.

Neji parecia meio chocado que alguma criança que ele só tinha meio que visto como uma pessoa tinha oferecido para deixa-lo dividir um apartamento com ele.

"E os seus pai?" Neji perguntou.

"Não tenho nenhum."

Neji parecia surpreso.

"N-Naruto-kun é um órfão, Neji-niisan. Ele mora sozinho..." Hinata sussurrou.

Sakura estava olhando para Naruto com tristeza.

"Eu moro com a minha tia." Sakura disse, "Minha mãe e meu pai estão sempre em... negócios."

Ela disse a palavra depois de um momento pensando, tendo que lembrar o que sua tia tinha falado.

Foi possível ouvir o som de passos e um garoto de cabelos negros apareceu em meio a eles e parou, olhando para o grupo pequeno que tinha aparecido com um pouco de surpresa. Era uma noite muito movimentada no parquinho.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?!" O garoto perguntou com raiva.

"Nós poderíamos perguntar o mesmo de você." Neji ressaltou.

Naruto reconheceu o recém-chegado como Uchiha Sasuke, um menino no seu ano na Academia. Eles nunca tinham se falado, principalmente porque Sasuke era o melhor da classe e Naruto era o eterno 'pior'. Tirando isso, Naruto sabia praticamente nada sobre Sasuke, além de que ele era um idiota com um monte de fangirls.

"Isso não é da sua conta." Sasuke cuspiu.

"Todo mundo tá dizendo isso." Naruto lamuriou.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui de qualquer forma?" Neji perguntou, parecendo aborrecido.

"Eu sempre fico por aqui à noite." Naruto disse em um tom que implicava exatamente o quão óbvio ele achava que o fato era.

"Por quê?" Sakura perguntou curiosa, mas quando todos olharam para ela, ela fez um pequeno som de "meep!" e deu alguns passos pra trás.

"Por que não?" Naruto perguntou dando de ombros, pela primeira vez, aparentando um pouco de seriedade. "Ninguém se importa realmente."

O silêncio depois disso era tão completo que todos foram capazes de ouvir o suave som de alguém andando calmamente para onde eles estavam. Um garoto de idade próxima à deles andou até seu campo de visão. Ele tinha cabelos e olhos negros, como Sasuke, mas seu cabelo era cortado curto, e tinha algo nele que era... arrepiante. Ele estava usando uma roupa negra de ninja, e ele não parecia ter notado a presença deles. Quando ele finalmente olhou pra cima e notou as cinco crianças olhando em sua direção, ele parou e sorriu.

"Olá."

Eles só meio que o encararam.

"É normal se encontrarem aqui?" o menino perguntou, parecendo que ele realmente não sabia que um grupo de crianças no escuro era estranho. "Me desculpem se eu interrompi algo."

"Não, só uma conversa estúpida sobre o que estamos fazendo aqui." Naruto disse, seu sorriso de volta ao lugar de sempre. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu saí pra passear." O menino disse.

"Passear?" Sasuke repetiu parecendo cético.

O menino assentiu com a cabeça com aquele sorriso meio irritante no rosto.

Até Naruto estava parecendo cético agora. Ele sabia que a maioria das crianças não eram autorizadas para sair depois do por do sol, na verdade, esta era a primeira vez que ele tinha visto alguém depois de escurecer.

Naruto era muitas coisas, mas um completo idiota não era uma delas. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem que havia algo de errado naquela explicação. Ou esse cara não tinha parentes ou ele estava mentindo.

Antes que Naruto pudesse pensar em algo inteligente para dizer, todos enrijeceram quando perceberam mais som de passos e vozes. Dessa vez eram as vozes de dois homens adultos. Todas as seis crianças olharam umas pras outras e se embrenharam nos arbustos. Naruto supôs que era pela mesma razão básica. Eles não queriam ser pegos e ter problemas por estar fora de casa tão tarde da noite. Todos sabiam que tinha um toque de recolher não oficial.

"Eu não vejo porque nós não poderíamos ter nos encontrado em uma localização mais conveniente." A voz do Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi alcançou-os.

"Eu peço desculpas por tê-lo trago aqui fora, Hokage-sama, mas eu não desejo ser espiado." Uma fria, breve voz disse.

Naruto notou que o garoto que tinha acabado de aparecer se endureceu.

"Você conhece ele?" Naruto perguntou.

"Sh!" Vieram quatro resposta, até Hinata tinha silenciado-o.

"Danzo-sama" foi tudo o que o garoto disse.

Os falantes andaram até estarem em seus campos de visões. O primeiro, um homem velho em um longo, branco robe com um chapéu largo, era o Hokage, um homem bem-amado que retomara sua posição depois que o Quarto morreu no ataque da Kyuubi. O outro era um homem que Naruto nunca tinha visto na vida. Metade de seu rosto e de seu braço estava enrolada em ataduras, mas tinha algo nele que fazia Naruto inquieto. Mesmo que ele parecesse inofensivo, ele emanava algo perigoso e de alguma forma, imundo. Naruto não sabia como ele sabia disso, mas algo dizia que esse homem, Danzo, era uma ameaça.

"Bem, aqui estamos." Sarutobi disse, de alguma forma soando cansado. "O que era tão importante para me pedir para vir ao parquinho às dez e meia?"

"Hokage-sama, você está ficando velho." Danzo começou.

"Eu acho que ainda tenho mais uns dez anos." O velho homem disse com um sorriso.

"Eu não acho que essa é uma boa ideia." Danzo disse calmamente. "Enquanto você envelhece os inimigos da Folha começam a ver uma fraqueza. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, haverá um ataque, e você está envelhecendo, e até os melhores ninjas não podem derrotar o tempo. Haverá um oponente que você não poderá derrotar. Eu sei que nós fomos rivais para a posição de Hokage por décadas, e que nossos ideais se diferem, mas eu sinto que seria melhor se você considerasse um novo candidato para Hokage."

"Você deseja minha abdicação para eu proclamá-lo meu herdeiro." Sarutobi disse, sua voz adquirindo frieza.

"Eu me sinto como se fosse o único candidato." Danzo disse calmamente. "Nenhum dos mais novos apresenta o potencial do Quarto, e eu sou o ninja mais poderoso desta vila além de você. Eu também tenho a experiência necessária para um líder."

"Sinto muito, Danzo-san." Sarutobi disse suavemente. "Eu não posso considerar essa solicitação no momento, as coisas estão agitadas demais na vila para haver uma mudança de poder."

"...Entendo..." Danzo disse, e Naruto sentiu algo, mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse pensar claramente sobre o que era, ele viu o Hokage cambalear e cair de costas, sangue saindo de sua boca.

"Eu lhe disse que você encontraria um oponente que não pode derrotar." Danzo disse suavemente, um sorriso pequeno se formando em seus lábios. "Que pena. Eu até pensei em dar-lhe uma chance de viver. Você ficou fraco e estúpido em sua velhice, Sarutobi, para permitir que alguém que sempre tem sido um rival e inimigo fale com você sozinho. Não se preocupe com a sua preciosa vila. Ela será muito mais poderosa me servindo do que você ou o quarto poderiam sonhar. É realmente uma pena, que ninjas da Pedra eram capazes de passar pelos ANBUs para assassiná-lo... Eu serei o único candidato na guerra para vingá-lo..."

Calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, Danzo andou por cima do corpo do homem que ele tinha matado, e caminhou pela rua, desaparecendo em alguns momentos.

A mente de Naruto parecia que tinha sido congelada. Nada que pensava tinha coerência. O Velhote não podia estar morto... Ele era irrefreável... Ele... Ele era Hokage!

"Velhote." Naruto sussurrou.

Os outros estavam em completo silencio, um silencio morto.

"Nós somos sortudos por estarmos vivos." O garoto estranho disse suavemente. "Danzo-sama não estava prestando atenção... Nós... Nós não deveríamos estar vivos..."

"Velhote!" Naruto gritou, correndo para o corpo do homem de idade que, tirando Iruka-sensei, tinha se importado se ele estava vivo ou não. "Velhote... Por favor... Acorda... Você não pode morrer... Você é Hokage..."

Naruto não sentiu as outras correrem com ele. Ele não ouviu os avisos sussurrados para ficar quieto. Ele verdadeiramente não poderia ter se importado menos se Danzo tivesse voltado e os matasse. Tudo que importava era que o homem que ele considerava um avô estava morto. Lágrimas corriam por sua face enquanto ele soluçava.

Lentamente, os olhos do Sandaime se abriram e processaram os seis rostos olhando para ele.

"... Vocês viram..."

Eles assentiram com a cabeça.

"... Leve estes... vocês devem partir... leve-os para algum lugar seguro... Não o deixe tê-los..." Ele ofegou, sangue saindo de sua boca. "Naruto... eu... te proclamo... meu herdeiro... como deveria ter sido... se o conselho não tivesse me proibido... se torne um Hokage como nenhum antes de você..."

Lentamente, o Hokage levantou suas mãos e realizou uma série de selos. Houve um pequeno pop, e um grupo de pergaminhos apareceu na frente deles.

"Esses... Não podem ser encontrados por... Danzo... Poderosos demais... Leve-os... Para algum... Lugar seguro... Eles tem... Segredos... Uchiha... Hyuuga... Perigosos demais... Linhagens sanguíneas secretas... Tenshi Byakugan... Selamento... Mantenham-nos seguros... Parem... Danzo... Naruto... A Kyuubi... Selada... Naruto..."

Vagarosamente os olhos do homem idoso começaram a embaçar. Naruto o chacoalhou tão forte quanto podia, mas finalmente, ele se estreitou, seus olhos opacos.

Finalmente, ele se tornou ciente do seus arredores. Hinata estava soluçando silenciosamente no Neji enquanto ele a suportava, parecendo chocado e amedrontado enquanto lágrimas não derramadas ofuscavam seus olhos brancos. Sasuke estava encarando o corpo com horror maçante. Sakura estava soluçando alto em medo e pesar.

"Eu quero ir pra casa." Ela arfou entre soluços.

"Nós não podemos voltar." O recém-chegado disse subitamente. "Danzo-sama nos matará se ele souber sobre isto, e eventualmente, ele saberá."

"Por que você está chamando aquele assassino obsceno da sama?!" Naruto cuspiu com raiva. "De qualquer forma, quem diabos é você?"

"Sai." O garoto disse. "Eu sou um membro da RAÍZ."

"O quê?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Não é importante." Sai disse, balançando a cabeça. "Nós devemos partir imediatamente. Danzo matará a nós todos."

"Além disso," Naruto disse suavemente, olhando para a pilha de pergaminhos. "Velhote Hokage nos deu uma ordem. Nós temos que tirá-los daqui."

"Eu não tenho certeza." Neji disse. "Ele estava delirante. Como nós poderemos proteger esses pergaminhos? Somos apenas estudantes da Academia."

"E-eu acho que..." Hinata começou, então ela respirou fundo. "N-nós não temos uma escolha."

Sakura solução em medo.

"Mamãe e Papai..."

"Perderão a filha deles de qualquer maneira." Sasuke disse bruscamente. "Ou você foge e vive, ou você fica e morre."

"Eu não me importo com o que vocês farão. Eu farei o que o Velhote me disse pra fazer." Naruto disse a todos. "Ele disse pra deixar estes a salvo, e eu farei isso como Futuro Hokage de Konoha. E daí eu vou voltar super forte e mata-lo e me tornar Hokage."

Naruto se virou, não olhando para trás, reuniu e pegou os pergaminhos também e correu tão rápido quanto podia na direção dos portões.

Sai o seguiu sem pensar duas vezes. Ele foi criado para ser uma ferramenta de Danzo, mas ele não queria morrer. Além disso, Naruto lembrava Sai de seu irmão... Talvez fosse um presente...

Hinata parou por um momento e correu atrás dele. Sua queda tinha mudado para admiração.

Neji seguiu sua prima, não querendo perder a família que ele tinha acabado de ganhar.

Sakura ficou aterrorizada, olhando para o corpo e para as figuras batendo em retirada.

"Me desculpem... Mamãe... Papai... Tia... Eu espero que eu volte logo... Eu não quero morrer..." ela sussurrou enquanto seguia os outros.

Sasuke olhou para os outros, não querendo realmente seguir o 'dobe' já que ele sabia que se ele seguisse seria igual a aceitar a liderança dele. Finalmente, ele decidiu que de qualquer forma ele não queria ser um líder e que ele era ainda muito mais poderoso que Naruto jamais seria. Conflito resolvido, Sasuke correu atrás deles.

Era o começo de uma lenda.

No fim, todo mundo segurou um pergaminho. Os pergaminhos eram enormes, e todos estavam surpresos que Naruto conseguiu segurar todos eles por tanto tempo quanto ele o fez. Todos supuseram que tinha algo haver com a excitação deles.

Os seis se agacharam nas sombras de uma construção, observando os portões com cautela. Eles estavam planejando fazer uma corrida para a liberdade, mas os guardas Chuunin não pareciam dar nenhum sinal de não estarem prestando atenção. Na verdade, um ANBU tinha decidido passar por ali e estava ajudando os dois Chuunins na vigília.

"Isso é simplesmente ótimo." Sasuke murmurou sarcasticamente.

"Cale a boca!" Neji sibilou.

"Você ouviu algo?" um dos Chuunins perguntou ao ANBU.

Houve uma rápida inspiração de seis respirações.

"Não." O ANBU respondeu em um tom entediado.

Naruto expirou e mudou de posição um pouquinho. Tinha que haver uma maneira de passar por esses caras. Eles só precisavam pensar em uma. Talvez ele pudesse distraí-los. Ele nunca tinha tentado nada em guardas, mas havia uma grande chance que as coisas não mudariam muito. Eles o perseguiriam, e eventualmente o perderiam. Talvez ele teria tempo pra sair de Konoha antes que eles voltassem.

Logo antes dele pular pra fazer algo que poderia tanto ser considerado tanto incrivelmente corajoso ou incrivelmente estúpido, ele ouviu um som de rodas se aproximando. O grupo se virou para ver uma carroça coberta movendo-se na direção deles, dois homens movimentando-a para os portões, e eles estavam pausando frequentemente.

"Essa coisa pesa uma tonelada." O mais novo dos dois se queixou.

"É." O outro concordou. "Vou te dizer uma coisa, nós viajaremos a maior parte da noite de qualquer forma, então vamos pegar uma bebida antes de a gente partir para nos dar alguma energia."

"É!" O primeiro disse entusiasmado.

Ambos os homens levaram a carroça até um canto e se afastaram para um bar próximo. Naruto sabia que eles estavam quase sempre abertos. Até a loja de ramen onde ele sempre comia fechava eventualmente, mas essas coisas pareciam estar abertas toda hora. Vagamente, Naruto se perguntou o que exatamente essas 'bebidas' que os adultos bebiam eram de verdade. Ele tinha tido mais experiências que a maioria das pessoas com pessoas que tinham tido demais dessas 'bebidas'. As pessoas que viviam embaixo dele sempre pareciam estar tomando umas, e eles faziam as coisas mais estranhas. Eles iriam rir, chorar, abraçar um ao outro, socar um ao outro sem nenhuma razão e... falar sobre suas mães.

"Hey, eu tenho uma ideia." Naruto anunciou.

"O que?" Sai perguntou.

"Esses caras tão saindo de Konoha, certo?" Naruto perguntou.

"Sim." Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eles tem uma carroça grande que está coberta, certo?" Naruto perguntou.

"Certo." Neji tinha um pequeno sorriso de lado quando viu aonde ele queria chegar.

"Bem..." Naruto começou.

"N-nós poderíamos nos esconder lá." Hinata sussurrou.

"Certo." Naruto sorriu.

Lentamente eles rastejaram até a carroça. Naruto tinha certeza que o som de seu próprio coração batendo iria avisar os guardas. Ele estava batendo tão rápido. Ou e se ele espirrasse, ou algum outro espirrasse. Naruto pisou em falso, mas antes que ele caísse, Hinata agarrou a parte de trás da camisa dele. Pareceu uma eternidade antes que eles conseguissem alcançar a carroça, e até mais longo antes que eles se ajeitassem lá dentro. Naruto percebeu rapidamente que seria uma longa, inconfortável viagem.

A carroça estava cheia de recipientes largos, que pareciam pesados. Mal havia espaço para eles seis se espremerem juntos, e com os pergaminhos, se algum deles movesse um cotovelo, todos os outros teriam que se mover, e alguém provavelmente acabaria no colo de alguém.

O pequeno grupo se ajeitou o melhor que podiam em um círculo com os pergaminhos no centro. Ninguém se arriscava a falar enquanto os minutos se arrastavam, todos provavelmente estavam com medo demais de serem descobertos, Naruto pensou, já que esta era a única chance que eles tinham de fugir.

Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, ele se perguntou porquê tudo estava indo tão bem. A coisa toda começou a ter um sentimento de irreal, como algum tipo de sonho, mas as palavras de Sai o assombraram.

_"Nós não deveríamos estar vivos."_

Naruto suprimiu um tremor.

Depois de terem esperado por volta de uma hora, vozes altas demais e de alguma maneira arrastados passos de dois homens se tornaram audíveis.

"Cara, aquilo foi ótimo!" a voz do mais homem mais novo estava de alguma forma arrastada e obscena.

"Sake de Konoha é o melhor!" o outro proclamou.

"Você disse isso sobre o de Kumo também." O primeiro lembrou.

"Eu disse?"

"É."

"Quem se importa!"

Houve um solavanco enquanto a carroça começou a se mover, ambos os homens amaldiçoaram alto sobre o peso e as crianças ficaram sentadas, congeladas com o medo.

"Boa noite." Uma nova voz se pronunciou. "O que vocês estão fazendo?"

"Partindo." O homem mais velho disse. "Nós sabemos que não está no itinerário nos deixar sair a essa hora, mas nós estamos meio que atrás do planejamento, e nós precisamos ir indo, ou o nosso chefe vai nos matar."

"Vocês estão com aquela companhia de entrega, certo?" a voz do segundo Chuunin perguntou. "Bem, nós estivemos trabalhando com vocês por tempo suficiente para saber que vocês não estão com nenhum plano. Nós só faremos a checagem de rotina e vocês podem partir."

"Eu o farei." Uma voz calma e jovem disse. Provavelmente o ANBU.

Sasuke se contraiu de alguma forma.

Naruto olhou para ele de maneira e estranha, e reparou que os olhos dele estavam enormes.

A aba abriu antes que Naruto pudesse pensar em algo, e um homem uniformizado com uma máscara de fuinha estava os encarando. Todos os seis encararam de volta com horror.

O ANBU fez um sinal de mão rápido e um pergaminho apareceu no colo de Sasuke. Não houve nenhum bang, ou nenhum outro som para expor a ação. Sasuke encarou o homem com um tipo de espanto.

"Boa sorte, Otouto." Naruto mal ouviu o sussurro. "Está limpo." O homem disse em um tom normal. "Prossigam."

Houve um outro solavanco quando a carroça voltou a se mover.

"Boa noite, e boa sorte." Um dos Chuunin disse.

Era o começo de um novo dia.

Uchiha andou rapidamente de volta ao Distrito Uchiha. Tudo considerado, ele se sentia meio orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ele não tinha nenhum amor verdadeiro por sua família além de seu irmão mais novo, e se Sasuke estava finalmente farto com o modo com que era tratado e fugiu com alguns amigos, Itachi não iria fazer nada a respeito. Sasule era o único membro de sua família que tinha olhado para ele com amor. O resto do clã, incluindo seus pais, o viam simplesmente como uma ferramenta para ganhar mais poder. Até mesmo seu melhor amigo, Shisui o olhava com total inveja algumas vezes.

Ele não dirá nada para seu clã, talvez eles notariam que um pergaminho valioso que continha cópias dos movimentos originais dos Uchiha tinha desaparecido. Eles notariam aquilo antes que notassem que Sasuke tinha sumido.

Ele virou numa esquina e estava tão envolvido com seus próprios pensamentos que ele não viu a figura de um homem nas sombras.

"Uchiha Itachi?"

Itachi se virou.

Era o começo de um pesadelo.

Hyuuga Hiashi não era um homem cruel. Ele amava sua filha mais velha mais do que ele jamais diria. Ela o recordava tanto de sua esposa morta com seus jeitos gentis e personalidade quieta. Tinha quebrado seu coração desonra-la.

Neji tomaria conta dela. Ele se assegurou. Não havia nada melhor que Hinata podia ter feito do que remover o selo de seu primo. Ele era forte e dedicado. Quando ele tinha algo em que acreditar, ele seguiria isso até morrer. O Conselho nunca teria a deixado ser a nova líder, de maneira nenhuma. Eles teriam passado por ela e escolhido Hanabi, que era melhor em esconder seus sentimentos e se comportando da maneira que eles achavam que um Hyuuga deveria.

Se ele só tivesse o poder que as pessoas pensavam que ele tinha.

Os pensamentos de Hiashi foram interrompidos pela porta se abrindo abruptamente.

"Hiashi-sama!" Um membro da família principal estava na porta, parecendo sem folego. "O Hokage está morto!"

"O QUE!" A máscara fria de Hiashi instantaneamente desapareceu.

"Ele foi encontrado no parquinho, assassinado, todos os sinais indicam ninjas da Pedra. O Conselho pediu uma reunião de emergência, mas Danzo já foi nomeado próximo Hokage."

Era o começo do terror.

Era o começo de Hakumei.

* * *

_Pryotra:_

_Notas finais:_

_Sobre Sai: Eu gosto do Sai, e eu acho que seu personagem foi negligenciado no mangá. Além disso, ele está um pouquinho fora de seu personagem porque ele é mais jovem e ainda não passou por todos os mesmos treinamentos que seu eu mais velho. A razão pela qual ele não matou todos os outros e disse a Danzo que ele tinha matado todos os testemunhas é bem simples: Danzo o teria matado de qualquer forma. Ele não permitiria que ninguém, inclusive seus seguidores, soubesse o que ele tinha feito. _

_Sobre Itachi: Eu tinha que ter alguém checando a carroça, já que realmente, se eles não checassem não faria sentido. Além disso, isso é UA (Universo Alternativo) e eu já disse que teria algumas diferenças entre isto e o mangá. _

_Sobre casais: Eu estou de braços abertos para qualquer casal, mas eu me recuso a escrever qualquer casal yaoi. A coisa mais próxima de yaoi que eu consigo escrever é aquela coisa "Lee" "Gai-sensei" com o pôr-do-sol atrás deles, então por favor, não peça yaoi._

_Os personagens principais que precisam de um casal são:  
_

_Kimimaro_

_Haku_

_Shikamaru_

_Konohamaru (ele vai ter sua parte nessa história) _

_Kiba_

_Eu estou aberta para mais sugestões. _

_Por favor mandem um review e me digam o que vocês acharam desta história, e se eu devo continuá-la,e votem nos casais. Todas as críticas e ideias são bem-vindas._

_- Pryotra._

* * *

Minhas Notas:

Esse cap demorou pra caramba pra traduzir. Eu ainda não tinha pegado o ritmo da tradução, então demorou muito .

Bom, a votação dos casais não está mais aberta, óbviamente. Esses caras já tem casais, e eu VOU continuar essa história. Isso aqui foi na verdade um pedido de um amigo meu, e eu fiz disso minha obrigação. Lembrem-se também, até agora só há 31 caps na história original, e não está terminada. Ou seja, depois do cap 31, tudo dependerá da nossa querida Pryotra!

Ja ne :3

Kissus de Brownie,

Ano Aoi Sora


	2. Parte 1 Criança da Areia

Wow, leitores. Eu juro pra vocês, eu morri depois deste cap!

Demorou muitoo para traduzir! Há tantas coisas em inglês que não tem tradução para português e que eu tive procurar palavras sem o exato sentido!

Maas, aqui está o cap! Woo hoo! \o/

Meu disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, nem a história magnífica da Pryotra! Só a tradução que é minha... Buaaa

Agora, as notas da Pryotra!

_Canto do Autor: Bem, aqui estou novamente. Eu realmente gostei de escrever esta história, e é muito boa para qualquer idade. Eu tentarei escrever vinte páginas por capítulo, dando ou tirando duas. Alguém me mandou um review perguntando se eu iria fazer Naruto como um ninja barulhento e estúpido e o que eu digo aqui é o mesmo que eu respondi: Não se preocupem. Eu não aguento a maneira que Naruto é representado a maior parte do tempo. Isso não significa que eu vou torná-lo em algum tipo de gênio também. Eu quero que ele tenha poder e seja esperto, mas acreditável. Eu tenho esse problema com personagens parecidos com deuses por aí. Além disso, eu tenho uma tendência de bater muito em meus vilões, então eu preciso de personagens decentemente fortes. Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews ou colocaram a minha história em sua lista de alertas ou de favoritos._

_Disclaimer: Pryotra não tem nenhuma conexão com Naruto ou com qualquer um de seus personagens. A evidência está no macacão laranja de Naruto._

_**-\-/-**_

_**Parte 2; Capítulo 2: Criança da Areia**_

"_**Um amigo de verdade é aquele que entra quando o mundo sai."**_

_**- Anônimo.**_

**-\-/-**

Um forte solavanco da carroça fez Naruto acordar de um sonho disperso que ele não conseguia se lembrar um segundo depois. Ele ficou surpreso por ter sido capaz de cair no sono com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Só pensar sobre o assassinato fazia a bile subir na boca de Naruto. Ele olhou em volta, olhando as formas dos outros.

Sasuke tinha se encolhido em uma pequena bola de lado, mas aquilo parecia doloroso já que ele tinha se encolhido no pé do Neji. Neji tinha se enrolado com suas costas para Sasuke, mas tinha uma tendência a chutar. Sakura estava entre Naruto e Sai. Ela tinha conseguido cair no sono sentada, e não tinha notado que Sai estava deitado em seu colo. Hinata estava no outro lado de Neji, e estava dormindo em cima dele. Naruto tinha conseguido se encostar no fundo da carroça sem fazer muito barulho. Ele estava grato que nenhum deles roncava.

Naruto ainda não acreditava realmente que eles tinham conseguido. Toda vez que os dois homens, que eram chamados Daisuke e Shin, pararam por alguma razão, usualmente para reclamar, Naruto começaria a ter uma sensação de terror em seu estômago que alguém tinha vindo atrás deles. Nada nunca aconteceu, e parecia que eles tinham escapado sem que ninguém tivesse sido mais esperto.

Daisuke e Shin tinham viajado a noite inteira, e os seus passageiros clandestinos não tinham tido tempo para falar. Havia um monte de coisas que Naruto realmente queria perguntar, e pelos olhares que eles estavam dando um ao outro, especialmente para Sai, todos eles tinham perguntas que eles queriam respondidas.

No momento não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Naruto tentou se ajeitar em uma posição confortável mas isso era difícil quando Sakura se moveu e o cotovelo dela estava esmagando o lado de Naruto.

E foi aí que ele notou que eles não estavam se movendo.

"Hora de virar para a noite." Daisuke, o mais novo dos dois, disse com um bocejo alto.

"Mas como virar para o dia." Shin lembrou.

Naruto podia dizer que Daisuke deu de ombros:

"Mesma diferença."

Houve um som de pessoas se movendo pelo lugar e arrumando algo. Por mais ou menos dez minutos tudo estava silencioso. Naruto olhou para os outros novamente. Sasuke tinha aberto seus olhos e Sai estava se sentando. Os outros pareciam ainda estar dormindo. Os três olharam um ao outro por mais dez minutos até que eles ouviram o som rangido de alguém roncando.

Os olhos brancos de Hinata se abriram e ela olhou em volta para os outros. Neji, perturbado com o movimento, remexeu-se ligeiramente e se sentou.

"Mamãe..." Sakura murmurou sonolenta. "Eu tive um sonho ruim..."

"Não, você não teve." Sasuke contradisse.

Sakura abriu os seus olhos e encarou as faces ao redor dela. Ela parecia que ia chorar, mas se controlou.

"Bem," Neji disse. "Eu acho que é a hora de respondar algumas perguntas."

"É." Naruto concordou. "Como quem diabos é Danzo."

"E-e o ANBU que nos ajudou." Hinata acrescentou.

"E o que nós vamos fazer." Sasuke murmurou.

"Primeiro o que vem primeiro." Naruto disse, se virando para Sai. "Quem é Danzo?"

"Ele é o líder da RAIZ, um ramo seleta da ANBU. Ele era o rival do Sandaime Hokage desde antes de ele ser eleito, e permanecia contra os ensinamentos dele.", Sai repetiu toda a informação na bem praticada, mas imparcial voz de alguém recitando a lição que eles tinham aprendido de coração. "Ele cuidadosamente selecionou pessoas que eram órfãos ou tinham a mentalidade correta para ensiná-los a ser ninjas superiores. Além disso, ele tem uma rígida de política de sigilo, ninguém na RAIZ conhece todo o resto que está na RAIZ, tornando impossível para potenciais espiões para completamente destruir a organização. Ele deseja reformar Konoha em uma poderosa nação que o mundo respeitaria e temer."

Sasuke estava olhando para ele com total suspeita.

"Então, o que está proibindo você de voltar para o seu chefe e contar para ele exatamente onde nós estamos quando nós não estamos olhando?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos estreitados.

"Seria ruim para mim, fazer algo assim." Sai disse, aquele estranho sorriso em sua face novamente. "Danzo-sama me mataria se ele soubesse o que eu vi, mesmo que eu entregasse vocês para ele também. Eu não tenho nenhuma opção além de segui-los."

"O-o seu nome é realmente Sai?" Hinata perguntou subitamente.

Naruto olhou para ela com surpresa. Por que ele mentiria sobre aquilo?

"Não, eu não tenho um nome." Sai respondeu, ainda com aquele sorriso. "Mas eu gostaria se vocês me chamassem assim. Eu o li em um livro."

"T-tudo bem..." Hinata murmurou.

Houve um silêncio que só era quebrado pelo som de altos roncos vindo de fora. Neji olhou para Sasuke, os olhos brancos dele arregalados ligeiramente.

"Quem era o ANBU, Uchiha?" ele perguntou. "Você definitivamente o conhecia."

Sasuke parecia de alguma forma incomodado por ter sido chamado por seu nome de família, mas não disse nada a respeito. Naruto supôs que havia algum tipo de rivalidade entre o clã Uchiha e o Hyuuga, e vagamente recordava ter ouvido um jovem Uchiha resmungando para um amigo sobre 'uma superioridade estúpida de clã' em um restaurante em um restaurante antes que Naruto fosse notado e chutado para fora. Ele realmente não se importava tanto assim de qualquer forma.

"Meu irmão, Itachi." Sasuke disse depois de um momento. "Eu não sei porque ele não nos relatou, na verdade. Ele tem estado bem quieto ultimamente, só falando com Shishui e comigo."

"Talvez ele esteja de saco cheio com o clã." Naruto sugeriu.

"Por que ele estaria?" Sasuke cuspiu. "Todo mundo o venera!"

"Ou talvez ele só queria se livrar de você." Neji murmurou. "Você poderia tê-lo substituído."

Sasuke riu suavemente ao ouvir aquilo, uma dura e gelada risada que não combinava com alguém da idade dele. Ele parecia dez anos mais velho.

"Isso exigiria que os meus pais notassem que eu existo." Ele sussurrou.

Depois de outro prolongado silêncio que ninguém sabia como quebrar, Naruto falou.

"Então a gente sabe que esse cara é o seu irmão, ele é muito quieto, um ANBU, e ele deixou a gente sair, mas tirando isso, a gente não sabe nada."

Ouve um assentimento geral.

"Agora a gente faz o quê?" Sakura perguntou, falando pela primeira vez desde que ela acordou.

"Nos separamos quando alcançarmos uma cidade." Sasuke sugeriu.

"Isso é estúpido." Naruto murmurou. "Nós devíamos ficar juntos. Haveria mais de nós, e n´so seríamos capazes de cuidar uns dos outros."

Os olhos de Sasuke brilharam.

"Quem morreu e fez de você o líder?"

"O Velhote!" Naruto disparou de volta, mas então silenciou-se.

Todo mundo estava encarando ele por ter mencionado o Hokage, e até Naruto sabia que ele tinha ido longe demais.

"... Desculpe..." Ele disse quietamente. "Eu não... Estou acostumado a falar com pessoas... Eu estou acostumado a gritar a maior parte do tempo... Então eu digo coisas que... talvez eu não deva dizer..."

"Que tipo de desculpa é essa?" Neji perguntou, parecendo incomodado.

Sasuke não o acompanhou. Ele estava olhando para Naruto estranhamente.

"Por que?" Ele perguntou.

"N-Naruto-kun mora sozinho." Hinata contou a Sasuke, da mesma maneira que ela tinha contado a Neji. "E-eu não acho que a maioria dos adultos gosta muito dele. Eu s-só vi Iruka-sensei e... Ele... trata-lo bem."

Sasuke piscou uma vez. Ele nunca tinha se importado com as vidas de outras pessoas, e o pensamento de alguém mais estava sofrendo era um pensamento novo para ele. Um que ele realmente não gostava.

"Por que?" Sakura perguntou, sua curiosidade estava óbvia. "Ele parece legal... Eu gosto dele."

Hinata corou um escuro carmim.

Naruto deu de ombros, ele estava sorrindo de novo.

"Isso não importa. Nós estamos todos fora, e eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar juntos." Ele falou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Eu concordo." Sai disse. "Seria melhor para nós."

"Tudo bem." Sasuke disse, olhando para longe.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça.

Neji não parecia tão feliz, mas ele notou o olhar esperançoso de Hinata, e assentiu seu consentimento.

"Então nós vamos ficar juntos." Ele murmurou. "E o que?"

Eles se olharam.

"... Encontrar um lugar para esconder os pergaminhos?" Sakura sugeriu.

"Eu tenho uma ideia melhor." Sasuke disse, seus olhos nos pergaminhos. "Nós temos que aprender a nos defender... Então por que não aprender os jutsus?"

"M-mas nós somos só estudantes da Academia." Hinata ressaltou.

"Sasuke está certo." Neji disse. "Nós estamos completamente sem defesa agora."

"M-mas." Hinata começou.

"Está tudo bem, Hinata-chan." Naruto disse, não notando o rubor que acompanhou o honorífico. "Nós temos que proteger essas coisas, mas ninguém disse nada sobre aprende-las. Além disso, como nós poderemos protege-las se nós não sabemos como lutar?"

"T-tudo bem." Hinata murmurou.

**-\-/-**

Iruka Umino estava preocupado a partir de quatro e meia da tarde.

Embora o Hokage tinha sido assassinado, houve classes na Academia o dia todo. Principalmente porque fazendo coisas como se nada tivesse acontecido manteria a população de um pânico geral. Além disso, a maioria dos civis adultos assim como os ninjas, a partir de genin, tinham sido reunidos para uma audiência. Pais queriam seus filhos sob a proteção de um Chuunin em tempos de crise, particularmente quando eles não estavam perto para protege-los. Alguns não eram como a garota e o garoto Hyuuga e o Uchiha, mas isso era porque, Iruka assumia, porque seus pais não queriam eles fora de casa.

Mas não ele não estava preocupado por causa das crianças, ou por causa da reunião.

Era um menino barulhento e loiro que o fazia olhar para o relógio de tempos em tempos e morder seu lábio.

Ele sabia que Naruto às vezes matava aula por alguma razão, mas ele sempre vinha e dava algum tipo de desculpa. Iruka não soube sempre porque Naruto matava aula, mas algumas ele se perguntava se tinha a ver com os acidentes que aconteciam regularmente ao redor dele.

Dessa vez era diferente. Naruto era algumas vezes imprudente, e como todos as crianças ninjas muito jovens, pensava que ele era invencível. Além disso, o Hokage era um dos poucos que eram cordiais com ele. Era completamente dentro da personalidade de Naruto de fugir e tentar vingar o Hokage ele mesmo. A ideia de Naruto ter ouvido sobre o assassinato e fugido só para ser morto fez Iruka esquecer do que estava dizendo. Não que realmente importava. Os estudantes só estavam jogando enquanto esperavam seus pais.

Ele tinha odiado Naruto quando ele tinha entrado na escola. Só o via como o demônio que tinha matado seus pais, mas conforme o tempo... ele tinha observado o horror que era a vida de Naruto.

Teria sido mais gentil se eles tivessem atacado ele. Teria sido melhor se eles tivessem descaradamente o tratado do jeito que eles queriam, porque a determinada recusa de ver que ele existia era ainda pior que as palavras cheias de ódio e o abuso físico. Naruto passou por sua vida ignorado. As pessoas se recusavam a vê-lo. Eles agiam como se ele simplesmente não existisse. Tirando aqueles que tentariam machuca-lo por "acidente", Konoha tinha aceitado a ordem do Hokage de não falando o que Naruto era, e tinha a mudado para fingir que não havia nenhum Naruto.

Iruka tinha levado Naruto para aquela loja de ramen motivado por uma mórbida curiosidade. Ele queria saber o que o "Moleque demônio" era realmente. Naruto tinha o abraçado pela cintura tão forte que quando ele o convidou que o professor teve certeza que desmaiaria. No janta Naruto tinha falado sobre tudo. O sonho dele de se tornar Hokage, sua vontade para aprender novas técnicas, seu tédio que lhe vinha toda hora nas lições, suas peças, quanto ele não podia esperar para ser um ninja e mostrar para todo mundo quão maravilhoso ele era, e ser reconhecido.

Aquilo se tornou um hábtio, e rapidamente, Iruka percebeu quão errado ele tinha sido.

Naruto era muitas coisas, impetuoso uma das mais notáveis, mas ele não era demônio nenhum.

Ele suspirou e tentou forçar sua atenção em algum outro lugar.

Houve uma batida na porta e um homem cansado, aparentemente doente com círculos escuros ao redor dos olhos entrou.

"Hayate," Iruka disse em surpresa. "A reunião já acabou?"

Hayate balançou sua cabeça e tossiu um pouco, indo mais parte para que só Iruka pudesse ouvi-lo. "Não, eles ainda estão falando sobre o que deve ser feito. E estou aqui pra te contar outra coisa. Eu sei que você se importa bastante com seus estudantes então eu achei que você deveria ser informado. Última noite uma garota chamada Haruno Sakura não retornou para casa depois do jantar, e esta manhã houve uma procura por ela. Parece que não só ela mas Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata e Uzumaki Naruto estão desaparecidos. Eu fui para a casa de Naruto pessoalmente, e não há nenhum sinal de luta ou de empacotamento. Danzo-sama acredita que eles foram sequestrados pelos ninjas da Rocha que assassinaram o Sandaime."

Iruka não ouviu o resto do que Hayate estava dizendo. Ele estava muito ocupado olhando para fora da janela e fazendo a decisão pela segunda vez na sua vida de ficar tão bêbado que mal poderia ficar de pé.

**-\-/-**

A viagem foi longa. Naruto estava pronto para morrer de tédio no segundo dia. A programação era bem simples: eles acordariam, leriam o pergaminho que eles tinham escolhido, ouviriam Daisuke e Shin conversarem/reclamarem, e esperariam até eles irem dormir para conversar. Se alguém tinha que como Hinata colocava 'usar o toilete', eles teriam que segurar até aqueles dois irem dormir. Era perigoso, mas miraculosamente, eles não tinham sido descobertos. Comida e água não eram um problema. Aparentemente, Daisuke e Shin eram parte de uma companhia de troca que mandava pessoas para a maioria das Vilas Escondidas, e os recipientes continham itens de luxo. A maioria deles tinham frutas e sucos.

Depois da primeira conversa, o pequeno grupo não falaria somente de planos futuros mas sobre si mesmos. Eles compartilhavam pequenas coisas, suas comidas favoritas, hobbies e animais favoritos.

No segundo dia, Naruto reuniu a coragem para perguntar por que todo mundo estava no parquinho naquela noite. Surpreendentemente, dessa vez até Sasuke e Neji responderam. Hinata e Neji tinham sido desonrados do clã deles, Sasuke tinha fugido de casa, Sakura estava chorando porque todas as garotas do parquinho tinham tirado sarro dela por causa de sua testa e ela perdeu noção do tempo, Naruto só estava lá porque ele estava entediado e Sai queria clarear sua mente depois de ter ouvido sobre a morte de seu irmão e tinha andado na direção certa.

Estranho o suficiente, em dois dias, os começos de amizades começaram a se tornar visíveis. Sasuke e Naruto, mesmo sendo opostos polares, estavam mostrando sinais de se tornaram melhores amigos e Sakura e Hinata estvam começando a colocar as cabeças juntas e sussurrar muito. Sai e Neji tinham começado a tolerar um ao outro, e eles todos estavam começando a aceitar uns aos outros sem insultos. A briga sussurrada da primeira noite não se repetiu. Primeiramente porque eles sentiam que teriam que trabalhar uns com os outros para sobreviver, e depois porque eles estavam começando a genuinamente gostar de uns dos outros.

A paisagem estava começando a mudar rapidamente de floresta para campos e de campos para deserto. Sai disse que parecia que eles iam para Suna.

Naruto tinha ouvido algumas pessoas ocasionalmente falando sobre a Areia Escondida. Eles eram supostamente os aliados de Konoha, mas eles eram bélicos e muitas pessoas não confiavam neles mais do que precisavam. Ele não sabia mais que isso apesar de tudo. Naruto desejava que ele tivesse sido capaz de observar o cenário um pouquinho mais. Ele nunca tinha ido fora de Konoha e ele sentia que algo estava faltando. Mesmo assim, ele leu seu pergaminho e engarrafou seus sentimentos.

O Pergaminho de Selos era velho e muito complexo. Estranhamente, Naruto aparentava ter um talento para aprender técnicas difíceis, enquanto as simples que a maioria das crianças de sua idade sabia, como o henge simples ou bushin, lhe escapavam. Por alguma razão, as idéias do Pergaminho de Selos só faziam sentido para ele. Naruto não podia esperar por uma chance de ver se ele era capaz de usar as técnicas.

Era tarde no quinto dia quando eles entraram em Suna. Naruto e os outros tinham acabado de começar a se perguntar o que aconteceria quando a carroça fosse checada quando eles ouviram o som da voz de Daisuke.

"Aqui está a entrega regular." Ele soava alegre.

"É, você é Daisuke Ueda, certo? Satoshi aqui acha sua irmã em Iwa uma verdadeira beleza." Um guarda disse, ele parecia que estava entediado e não estava pensando muito no que estava dizendo.

"Como você saberia disso?" A voz de Daisuke se tornou suspeita.

"Uh..." o guarda soava um pouquinho em pânico. "Pode ir indo!"

A carroça começou a se mover novamente. "Eu vou ter uma conversa com Saya." Daisuke estava murmurando.

Naruto e os outros se encaram com felicidade chocada. Eles tinham sido capazes de escapar duas vezes. Os triunfos deles estavam começando a fazer Naruto um pouquinho confiante demais. Obviamente, havia uma identidade superior que gostava deles.

Quando a carroça parou e Daisuke e Shin saíram para seu primeiro drink, as seis crianças cautelosamente deslizaram para fora da carroça. Naruto ganhou sua primeira olhada a outra vila escondida.

Suna não era muito como Konoha. As construções eram a maioria uma uniforme cor queimada e a maioria das pessoas usavam robes brancos. As construções de pedra de areia tinham uma aparência proibida e o céu limpo parecia vazio de alguma forma, mas ainda assim as lojas e o barulho de pessoas eram o mesmo que em casa. As roupas de Konoha do grupo sobressaíam-se no mar de marrons e bancos, mas poucas pessoas olhavam para o pequeno grupo enquanto passavam. Eles estavam acostumados a crianças de mercantes ricos andando por aí sem supervisão, e essas crianças não pareciam diferentes da maioria.

"O que nós fazemos agora?" Sakura perguntou, olhando ao redor para as construções.

"Eu não sei." Naruto admitiu. "Alguém já veio aqui?"

Houve um pequeno coral de 'não's, e Neji começou a parecer envolvido em pensamentos.

"Talvez nós devíamos nos separar por agora e ver se a gente consegue achar um lugar para ficar." Ele sugeriu. "Deve haver algum parquinho por aqui em algum lugar. Nós devíamos nos encontrar lá no pôr-do-sol e comparar o que nós achamos."

"M-Mas e se alguém pegar um de nós?" Hinata lembrou.

"Nada vai acontecer." Naruto a assegurou. "Quem vai querer nos sequestrar?"

Naruto tinha estado sozinho toda a sua vida, e ele não entendia porque todo mundo era tão preocupado com sequestros. Ele nunca teve que se preocupar com nada e ele sempre tinha corrido por aí sem atentados.

"É, nós ficaremos bem." Sasuke concordou. "Que tipo de vila ninja esta seria se os ANBU nos deixassem ser raptados em plena luz do dia?"

E então seis crianças saíram correndo em direções diferentes.

Naruto caminhou pela estrada, aproveitando-se tremendamente. A excitação de uma nova cidade tinha lhe alcançado. Os novos cenários, as novas pessoas e as novas sensações eram suficientes para fazer Naruto esquecer sobre tudo que tinha acontecido, mas o peso do pergaminho amarrado em suas costas com alguma corda que ele tinha achado em um canto da carroça trazia sua mente de volta. Ele continuou andando e procurando por aí. Até agora ele não tinha visto nada que parecia um lugar bom para se enfurnar à noite.

Por um momento quando eles tinham acabado de chegar, Naruto tinha tido pensamentos sobre ficar aqui permanentemente, mas andando ao redor de Suna mostrou a Naruto que não tinha jeito nenhum que eles seriam capazes de ficar. Eles teriam que partir o mais rápido o possível.

Naruto notou que ele estava alcançando uma quebra na parede de construções, e ele andou mais rápido. Era um grande lugar feito de areia com alguns equipamentos de parquinho jogados por aí. Algumas crianças estavam correndo por aí com uma bola de futebol, e eles não pareciam ter visto o recém-chegado.

Naruto considerou passar reto, mas sua decisão foi tomada quando uma das crianças chutou a bola na exata direção da cara de Naruto. Com um grito espantado, Naruto tentou chutá-la de volta.

Ele sentiu seu pé conectar com a bola, e viu ela ser lançada para longe dele. Naruto ficou em choque que ele tinha sido capaz de chutá-la para longe. A última vez que Kiba tinha feito aquilo, Naruto tinha aberto seus olhos para se encontrar no chão de costas com um hematoma de aparência espetacular em sua testa. Só lendo o pergaminho já tinha tanto efeito assim?

O triunfo de Naruto durou pouco. Ele tinha de alguma forma conseguido chutá-la em cima de uma ponta na parede de areia no fundo. O grupo que estava brincando tinha cercado Naruto.

"Ei, você!" o líder disse indignado. "O que você acha que estava fazendo, chutando nossa bola lá em cima!"

"Eu não fiz de propósito!" Naruto gritou de volta. "Ela ia bater em mim!"

"Bem, você chutou, então você tem que pegá-la." Uma das crianças, uma garota, disse.

"O quê? Você acha que eu consigo voar?" Naruto murmurou, andando para lá para que ele pudesse ver a parede direito. Não tinha nenhum jeito que Naruto seria capaz de escalar aquela coisa.

Naruto ficou lá, com o grupo observando ele, esperando que alguma ideia brilhante aparecesse em sua cabeça. Não tinha nenhum jeito que ele conseguiria sair desta situação sem a bola. Naruto desejou que ele conseguisse fazer aquela coisa de kage bushin que ele estava lendo a respeito para que ele pudesse fazer uma ladeira de Narutos para escalar, mas ele não achava que ele conseguiria.

"Vamos." Ele disse com raiva para a bola de futebol. "Venha pra baixo."

Como era esperado, a bola de futebol não fez nada.

Mas o solo ao redor da bola de futebol começou a se mover. Uma pequena seção da areia, com a bola, começou a flutuar para baixo na frente dos olhos de Naruto. Ela desceu lentamente até que ela foi pega pelo pequeno garoto com a idade mais ou menos de Naruto que ele não tinha notado que tinha chegado. Ele era mais baixo que Naruto, com cabelos vermelho-escuro bagunçados e chocantes olhos verde-claro com círculos vermelhos em volta deles.

Ele olhou para Naruto timidamente e estendeu a bola.

"Aqui..."

"Obrigado." Naruto disse andando até ele e pegando a bola com um sorriso largo.

Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram em choque que alguém ia realmente vir e pegá-la.

Ele virou-se para dar a bola de volta pros outros quando ele notou que os outros tinham todos dado um passo para trás e estavam olhando para o recém-chegado com terror.

"É Gaara!" O líder disse, os olhos dele parecendo que iam saltar de sua cara. "Corram!"

Naruto olhou enquanto o grupo fugia, e olhou para Gaara. Ele estava olhando para Naruto como se ele estivesse se preparando para algo.

"O que há com eles?" Naruto perguntou balançando a cabeça. "E o que eu devo fazer com essa bola?"

Gaara piscou uma vez. "... Eles estão com medo de mim..." Ele murmurou com a sua cabeça pra baixo. "Por causa... da minha areia..."

Era a vez de Naruto piscar. "Que estúpido." Ele disse, perdendo interesse nas outras crianças e jogando a bola por cima de seu ombro. "O que aconteceu com seus olhos, você foi atingido por uma bola de futebol? Isso já aconteceu comigo, mas ela só me atingiu na testa. Falando nisso, eu sou Uzumaki Naruto!"

Gaara parecia que ele não tinha certeza do que fazer.

"Meu nome é Gaara." Ele contou a Naruto depois de um momento onde ele percebeu que Naruto provavelmente queria saber seu nome. "Eu sempre tive essas coisas ao redor dos meus olhos..."

"Ah, eles são tipo meus bigodes!" Naruto disse, apontando para eles. "Eu perguntei Iruka-sensei, ele é meu sensei lá em casa, o que eles eram, e ele disse que elas eram chamadas marcas de nascimento. Eu nunca tinha visto mais ninguém com elas de qualquer forma."

Gaara ainda estava encarando Naruto parcialmente.

"V-você não tem medo de mim?" Ele perguntou tentativamente.

"Não." Naruto respondeu simplesmente. "Você não é assustador."

"N-nós podemos ser amigos?" Gaara fechou seus olhos com força, esperando pela recusa que ele tinha certeza que viria.

"Ok." Naruto disse, parecendo confuso, ninguém nunca tinha pedido a ele para serem amigos antes. A maioria do tempo ele só se lançava nas pessoas e as irritava até que elas deixavam-no brincar com elas. Sasuke, Hinata, Sai, Neji e Sakura eram as primeiras pessoas que ele já tinha pensado como amigos, mas eles nunca tinham dito isso. Só era entendido entre eles. "E eu vou te mostrar pros meus outros amigos, você vai gostar bastante deles!"

"Sério?" Gaara perguntou.

"É, o Sasuke age um pouco como um idiota, mas quando você passa por isso, ele é legal. Sai é meio estranho, mas eu acho que ele é ok, e quanto mais você fala com ele, mais normal ele é. Hinata é bem tímida... mas ela é legal. Sakura é fofa, mas ela é muito tímida também. Neji é meio que como o Sasuke, mas ele é mais quieto."

Gaara ouviu com interesse enquanto Naruto descrevia seus amigos. Ele nunca tinha falado com ninguém com a sua idade. A única pessoa que tinha sido legal com ele antes era Yashamaru, mas isto era diferente. Yashamaru era sempre legal com ele, mas este Naruto era mais que legal. Ele era divertido.

**-\-/-**

O homem loiro chamado Yashamaru observou o filho mais novo do Kazekage e o menino estranho. Ele nunca o tinha visto antes e as roupas dele eram de Konoha. Ele era filho de um mercador? Ele não tinha recebido nenhuma palavra a respeito do Kazekage, e pelo o que ele tinha ouvido, Konoha estaria em guerra com Iwa em breve.

O que esta criança estava fazendo aqui?

Yashamaru pensou em pular dentro e acabar o que estava acontecendo, mas ele decidiu contra isso no momento. Ele esperaria até que ele começasse a ter medo de Gaara e entraria para dar uma de tio amoroso.

Ele só precisava dar tempo ao tempo.

Enquanto isso, talvez ele devesse checar a letra que Danzo, o novo Hokage, tinha mandado ao Kazekage. Ele tinha pedido a eles para procurar por um grupo de crianças, e esta deve ser uma delas.

**-\-/-**

Danzo não tinha nenhuma intenção de procurar pelas crianças que tinham fugido mesmo que uma delas fosse seu subordinado. Eles todos tinham fugido no tempo perfeito. A situação não estava tão fácil quanto Danzo pensou que estaria. O povo tinha se acostumado à paz e não queriam quebra-la, mesmo para vingar o assassinato.

As crianças tinham sido um presente. Três delas vinham de clãs de prestígio, uma era só uma garota local, mas o outro, Uzumaki, era ainda melhor que os três primeiros. E pensar que o recipiente do demônio estava foragido. Era perfeito. Konoha estaria aterrorizada que ele estivesse em mãos inimigas. Havia uma chance que ele seria transformado em uma arma contra eles. Agora eles tinham que ir à guerra, se ao menos para pegar o Uzumaki de volta.

Danzo sorriu finamente enquanto três membros RAÍZ entravam. Não havia sinal nenhum das crianças, as únicas pessoas que partiram de Konoha naquela noite tinham sido um par de civis que daquela companhia de empacotamento que estava trocando bens com todo mundo. Eles tinham sido checados por Uchiha Itachi. Enquanto ele não tinha nada contra o prodígio ele mesmo, ele sabia que como um ANBU ele teria notado um grupo de crianças.

Vagamente ele se perguntou como eles conseguiram fugir. Sai não teria nenhuma utilidade para ele, já que o garoto não sabia praticamente nada sobre tais coisas, e ele duvidava que eles teriam sido espertos o suficiente para usar os esgotos...

Isso não importava, ele tinha mandado suas forças para matar as crianças se eles os acharem e para esconder o corpo de Uzumaki Naruto. Ele não desperdiçaria essa oportunidade que tinha caído em seu colo em um momento tão oportuno de maneira nenhuma.

Konoha iria para a guerra.

**-\-/-**

Gaara não tinha uma pista de onde Naruto e os outros poderiam ficar. Depois de Naruto ter certeza que ele podia confiar em Gaara, ele tinha perguntado, mas Gaara não sabia de nenhum lugar. Mesmo que ele morasse em Suna, Naruto aprendeu que ele ficava somente no parquinho ou em sua casa. Naruto estava desapontado. Ele tinha a esperança de que conhecer alguém da vila ajudaria mover sua procura mais rápido.

Estava começando a escurecer e Naruto estava começando a se preocupar com os outros. Ele esperava que nada tivesse acontecido com eles. Ele não tinha nem pensado a respeito antes, mas agora a ideia que eles podiam ter sido sequestrados não parecia tão longínqua quanto tinha parecido antes.

Quando Naruto viu a forma de Hinata andando na direção deles, ele se sentiu melhor. Gaara andou um pouco para trás, mas Naruto chamou Hinata. Ela parou quando ela viu Gaara, mas continuou depois de um momento de pausa.

"Q-quem é ele?" ela perguntou quando os alcançou.

"Este é Gaara." Naruto introduziu. "Ele mora por aqui. Eu estava perguntando se ele sabia onde a gente podia ficar. Você achou algo?"

"N-não." Hinata suspirou. "N-não tinha nada."

"Droga." Naruto murmurou.

"Vocês podiam ficar comigo." Gaara sugeriu repentinamente.

"O que?" Naruto perguntou. "Mas há seis de nós. Seus pais não ficarão muito felizes..."

"Eu não moro com meu pai." Gaara disse sorrindo de alguma forma. "Eu moro com meu tio, Yashamaru. Eu não acho que ele se importará."

"S-sério?"

Uma conversa mais longa foi interrompida pela chegada de Neji, Sai, Sasuke e Sakura, que tinham se encontrado mais cedo. Eles estavam de alguma forma irritados quando Naruto admitiu que ele tinha passado a maioria do seu tempo falando com Gaara ao invés de procurar por um lugar para ficar, mas eles se acalmaram quando Naruto contou a eles sobre a oferta de Gaara.

Havia um acordo não falado entre eles que eles sairiam de Suna no dia seguinte. Não tinha lugar nenhum para eles viverem, e os ANBUs pareciam ligeiramente suspeitos deles. Naruto não tinha notado, mas Sasuke e Neji tinham

Ambos tinham aprendido mais convivendo com suas famílias que Naruto tinha, e ambos sabiam que os ninjas não deviam ser tão ativos.

Algo estava errado.

Sasuke tinha uma sensação de que era aquele Danzo assustador. Ele tinha dito que Konoha ia à guerra por causa do 'assassinato por ninjas da Rocha', mas ele por alguma razão não tinha pensado quanto tempo aquilo tomaria. Naturalmente, Suna seria mandada uma mensagem. Era esperado que eles ajudassem seu aliado na batalha, mas a maneira que eles tinham sido observados tinha colocado o menino em cautela.

Itachi tinha lhe contado sobre Suna uma vez. Ele disse que era um lugar perigoso, e que mesmo que os nin da areia eram tecnicamente aliados a Konoha, Suna tinha um histórico de traição e líderes tirânicos. O Kazekage atual tinha até feito algo a seu próprio filho, mas Sasuke não sabia o que ele tinha feito. Tudo o que ele sabia era que Itachi tinha dito que uma coisa horrorosa para fazer a qualquer humano, ainda mais uma criança.

Todos eles foram introduzidos a Gaara, que parecia um pouco overwhelmed por todas as pessoas falando com ele. Naruto estava contando aos outros o que tinha acontecido antes, adicionando detalhes tremendos e transformando eu chute em uma grande técnica ninja. Os meninos, tirando Sai, pareciam suspeitos, Sakura parecia perdida em pensamentos, e Hinata e Sai pareciam acreditar no que ele estava dizendo.

"- E então a bola foi cercada por toda essa areia e flutuou para Gaara aqui." Naruto terminou.

"E?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Nós conversamos e talz."

"Dobe."

"Cale a boca."

"Os dois calem a boca." Neji murmurou. "Vocês estão dando uma dor de cabeça a todo mundo."

"Na verdade, eu acho um entretenimento assistir isso." Sai comentou.

"Ano," Hinata interrompeu. "O-o que vamos fazer com a oferta de Gaara-kun?"

"Eu concordo plenamente." Naruto disse.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça.

"É a nossa única escolha." Sai disse com um sorriso.

"Eu estou ok com ela." Sakura sorriu para Gaara, que corou ligeiramente e olhou para baixo.

"Eu também." Neji concordou.

Hinata assentiu.

"Eu direi a Yashamaru quando ele vier." Gaara disse, sorrindo largamente pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Havia seis pessoas que queriam vir à sua casa. Ele não sabia o que as pessoas faziam nas casas dos outros, mas ele ouviu que amigos ficaram para a noite. Eles pareciam pensar que era divertido e Gaara queria ficar com seus novos amigos um pouco mais. O pensamento que eles não eram de Suna tinha ocorrido a ele, mas a ideia que eles teriam que partir não. Para Gaara, esta era a primeira vez que ele esteve com pessoas que gostavam dele, e a ideia que eles partiriam não era algo que ele poderia se acostumar com.

"Isso não será necessário, Gaara-sama." Uma voz suave quebrou todo mundo de suas conversas.

Naruto se virou para ver um homem loiro e pálido com bandagens em algumas partes de si. Ele estava sorrindo ligeiramente, mas Naruto ficou com um sentimento ruim a respeito dele.

Naruto vivia em seus sentimentos. Ele tinha que viver assim. Se havia alguma pessoa que ele sentia que não era certa, ele evitava ela. Pessoas que não sentiam certas dariam algumas vezes informações incorretas, leva-lo a lugares ruins, ou até, como uma vez, ser um espião de outra vila. Naruto podia ser enganado, ele tinha sido enganado muitas vezes antes, mas ele podia sentir as intenções das pessoas melhor que muita gente.

Este homem tinha algo errado com ele. Não era que nem Danzo onde sua aura tinha sido fraca, mas também penetrante e de alguma forma mais perigosa que qualquer coisa que ele tinha sentido antes. Era diferente. Esta era óbvia, mas havia algo doente nela ao mesmo tempo. Naruto tinha a impressão de veneno que tinha sido colocado em um doce, ou uma folha explosiva que estava cuidadosamente empacotada como presente.

Naruto arregalou os olhos para a maneira polida do homem.

"Mantenha seus olhos nele." Naruto sibilou para Sasuke, que estava do lado dele. "Ele é notícia ruim."

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, Gaara-sama, eu suponho que seja melhor que você mostre a seus novos amigos onde nós moramos." Yashamaru disse a Gaara.

**-\-/-**

A casa de Gaara era enorme. Até mesmo Sasuke, Neji e Hinata, que tinham vivido em lugares largos e caros por toda sua vida, olharam em volta de modo impressionado quando eles entraram. Eles foram levados para onde era provavelmente o quarto de Gaara. Ele estava cheio de brinquedos e jogos, mas não havia nenhuma cama. Uma pequena mesa estava em um canto do quarto com uma foto de uma mulher jovem sorrindo que parecia muito como Yashamaru.

"Quem é ela?" Naruto perguntou quando ele viu a foto.

"Minha mãe." Gaara contou a ele.

"Onde ela está?" Sakura perguntou com curiosidade.

"... Morta..."

"Ah."  
"A minha mãe e a do Neji-niisan também estão mortas." Hinata comentou, provavelmente para fazer Gaara se sentir um pouco melhor.

Eles passaram mais ou menos uma hora ensinando Gaara como jogar alguns dos jogos no quarto. Gaara não parecia saber como brincar com nada. Ele tinha brinquedos e jogos, mas a única coisa que ele parecia brincar com era o teddy bear que ele estava sempre segurando. Ele não parecia brincar com aquilo também, ele simplesmente o segurava. Naruto sabia um monte de jogos que ele tinha aprendido de algumas crianças ou tinha inventado ele mesmo. Sai só sabia jogos que eram mais exercícios de treinamento do que qualquer outra coisa. Sasuke sabia mais jogos solitários, mas não parecia saber muitos jogos de grupo. Neji e Hinata sabiam as regras de muitos jogos, mas nenhum deles parecia jogá-los muito.

Pela hora que Yashamaru tinha aparecido com o jantar, um prato de arroz que parecia inocente que estava tão quente que os garotos começaram um novo jogo de quantos grãos eles conseguiam comer sem lágrimas subindo aos seus olhos, Gaara tinha se tornado o sétimo membro do grupo deles. Ele era quieto e parecia sempre preocupado que se ele dissesse algo errado, eles talvez não gostassem mais dele, e ele era surpreendentemente até calmo e passivo.

Os garotos estavam acostumados a deixar os jogos mais duros, e ganharam a surpresa de suas vidas quando Naruto pulou em Gaara durante um jogo. Imediatamente, areia disparou ao redor de Gaara e se expandiu para fora. Naruto foi jogado para trás e teve o ar tirado de si. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu respirar novamente, Gaara estava se desculpando várias e várias vezes, e Sasuke e Neji estavam tentando fazê-lo parar de se desculpar e contar a eles como ele fazia aquela técnica.

"Aquilo foi realmente doloroso, mas muito legal." Naruto disse enquanto ele se sentava. "Você tem que me ensinar como você faz isso."

"E-eu não sei como eu faço..." Gaara sussurrou. "Eu só faço..."

Naruto assumiu que ele estava falando sobre uma linhagem sanguínea avançada. Ele não sabia muito sobre elas, mas ele tinha ouvido que quem as possuía podia fazer algumas coisas que ninguém mais conseguia.

"Droga." Ele murmurou.

Enquanto o tempo se passou, um por um, o grupo começou a cair no sono. Cada vez que isso acontecia, Yashamaru apareceria do nada e os levaria para fora do cômodo. Naruto, o último acordado, assumiu que ele os levava para algum quarto, então quando ele percebeu que ele esteve deitado no mesmo lugar por mais ou menos meia hora, cansado demais para se mover, mas não realmente dormindo, ele só sentiu um ligeiro desconforto por ter sido movido.

"O que há de errado com ele, Yashamaru?" Gaara estava perguntando.

"A maioria das pessoas precisa dormir, Gaara-sama." Yashamaru respondeu. "Ele só está cansado. Seu amigo ficará bem de manhã."

"Ah..." Gaara murmurou. "Boa noite..."

"Boa noite, Gaara-sama."

Naruto sentiu-se ser levado, descendo escadas. O aperto era um pouquinho mais duro que ele gostaria, e ele contorceu um pouco para mostrar isso. O aperto ficou mais cerrado ao redor dele, ficando difícil para Naruto respirar.

"Você realmente causou isso você mesmo." Yashamaru sussurrou duramente. "Se você tivesse fugido como um bom fedelho, talvez você estivesse vivo amanhã, mas eu duvido. Veja, o novo Hokage nos mandou uma mensagem para observá-los. Seria inconveniente se vocês tivessem aparecido quando supostamente vocês estão sequestrados ou mortos. Eu não devo matar nenhum de vocês, mas se vocês me darem qualquer problema, o Kazekage terá que esconder seus corpos."

Naruto estava começando a debater-se selvagemente, chutando e falhando em sair do aperto vicioso que Yashamaru mantinha nele. Ele olhou ao redor freneticamente, procurando por uma maneira de escapar dele.

Ele estava em um pequeno quarto sem janelas ou mobília. Amarradas e arranjados em um círculo elegantes estavam Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Sai e Sakura. Todos eles estavam amordaçados e Neji tinha sangue escorrendo pelo lado de sua cabeça, onde Yashamaru tinha lhe nocauteado. Ele parecia consciente de novo e estava olhando penetrantemente com ódio para o homem.

Naruto começou a sentir sua cabeça ficar leve e sua consciência decair. A cena inteira começou a ganhar qualidade de um sonho, e sua luta começando a se tornar mais fracas. Uma realização nublada veio a ele: ele estava morrendo. Isso o fez lutar um pouco mais forte. A mão sobre sua boca moveu um pouco e, guiado por instinto, ele a mordeu forte. Ele foi recompensado instantaneamente com o gosto de sangue e por ter sido liberto com um grito agudo.

Naruto não sabia o que estava acontecendo, era quase como outra pessoa estava controlando seus movimentos. Ao invés de cair de joelhos e ofegando por ar, ele conseguiu de alguma forma se torcer de tal forma que ele aterrissou em seus pés com as mãos juntas na forma que o pergaminho que ele carregava recomendava.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" As palavras pareciam vir de longe.

Um Naruto e meio apareceram em uma nuvem de fumaça. A metade era as pernas e esse corpo continuava emanando fumaça. Naruto tinha pulado na perna de Yashamaru e tinha afundado seus dentes nele de novo. O outro Naruto estava apressadamente desamarrando os outros, e a metade, que não aparentemente não precisava de olhos, estava tentando chutar Yashamaru em qualquer lugar possível.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a se levantar, e ele rapidamente começou a formar um conjunto de selos que era o movimento de assinatura da família Uchiha.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu." Sasuke gritou e expirou.

Uma pequena língua de fogo que provavelmente não podia fazer mais que acender uma vela veio de sua boca mirada no assento da calça.

Sakura tinha se agarrado à outra perna de Yashamaru e estava tentando bater nelas com seus punhos, mas isso não fazia muita coisa.

Sai tinha tirado uma kunai de algum lugar e furado seu dedo, e, usando seu próprio sangue, ele desenhou algo que parecia um cruzamento entre um leão, um cachorro e um peixe. A coisa veio à vida, mas fazia poucas coisas além de causar mais barulho e confusão.

Neji e Hinata estavam ambos socando e chutando tanto quanto possível, mas os ataques eram mirados pessimamente, e acertavam Naruto e Sakura tanto quanto Yashamaru.

Uma mordida de Naruto em sua articulação e um soco de Neji fizeram Yashamaru cambalear para a coisa leão cachorro peixe de Sai e cair deitado de costas. No momento a porta que Yashamaru tinha fechado e trancado foi forçada a se abrir com areia e a forma de Gaara apareceu no vão da porta.

"Tio Yashamaru, o que-" a pergunta morreu em sues lábios quando ele viu o rosto de seu tio se torcer em fúria e ódio por ter visto ele.

"Bem, eu suponho que não há esperança." Ele rosnou. "Este é o fim."

"Fiquem longe dele!" Hinata gritou.

Naruto olhou para ela, e notou pela primeira vez que havia algo estranho com os olhos dele, eles estavam brilhando com um azul esbranquiçado no meio. Mas não era hora para perguntas. Naruto e Sakura rolaram para longe dele na hora que os selos explosivos em seu corpo explodiram.

Por um momento pareceu que tudo estava se passando em câmera lenta. Naruto observou a explosão vindo em sua direção e até teve tempo de se perguntar se alguém encontraria seus corpos enegrecidos quando ele repentinamente estava olhando para uma parede de areia sólida.

Houve uma explosão ensurdecedora de fora da areia e o chão balançou debaixo dele. Naruto não teve o senso de olhar ao redor para ver se os outros estavam bem até que a areia abaixou e permitiu que ele visse os restos queimados da casa de Gaara. Gaara estava de pé, parecendo chocado, encarando o lugar onde Yashamaru estava, lágrimas lentamente escorrendo por seu rosto.

Subitamente, suas pernas cederam e ele desabou de joelhos, soluçando silenciosamente. Naruto não notou realmente o que ele estava fazendo, mas ele viu que os outros estavam fazendo a mesma coisa. Lentamente, eles se congregaram, Hinata tinha colocado uma mão em seu ombro e Neji tinha sentado do lado dele. Lentamente, Gaara estava cercado por crianças amedrontadas que estavam tentando lhe confortar, mas não faziam ideia de como fazê-lo. Naruto não tinha ideia de quanto tempo eles ficaram daquela forma, mas depois de algum tempo, o choro de Gaara tinha parado.

"Nós precisamos sair daqui." Sai sussurrou.

Naruto queria mata-lo.

Gaara estremeceu depois daquela afirmação e olhou ao redor com olhos arregalados e amedrontados.

"Não me deixem sozinho." Ele implorou, loucura estava brilhando na borda de seus olhos. Mais um empurrãozinho mandaria sua já tensa mente para a borda.

"Você vem com a gente." Naruto disse com força. "Você vem com a gente, e nós todos vamos achar um lugar para ficarmos, juntos."

"Eu vou." Gaara disse sem expressão.

"Sim." Sai disse, entendendo o que ele pensou que era a ideia de Naruto. Gaara era obviamente muito poderoso, e eles precisavam de tantos amigos poderosos quanto eles poderiam ter. "Tudo ficará bem."

Sakura assentiu. "Nós vamos ser uma família." Ela prometeu.

"Uma... família?" Sasuke perguntou para ela, surpreso.

Algo brilhou nos olhos dela.

"É, uma família." Ela disse, mais alto e com mais força do que ela disse qualquer coisa em sua vida. "Você tem um problema?"

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram. Por alguma razão o balanço de humor repentino de Sakura assustava-o. Ele assentiu com a cabeça rapidamente.

"Eu gostaria disso." Gaara sussurrou. "Eu nunca tive uma família.

"Aqui." Neji disse, dando para ele um dos dois pergaminhos que ele, como o mais velho, carregava. "Você pode começar lendo isso."

Gaara lentamente se levantou e pegou o pergaminho. Ele virou as costas para o corpo de seu tio pérfido de proposito e para sua nova família enquanto as estrelas começaram a desaparecer e o céu começou a mostrar sinais do novo amanhecer. Uma rajada de vento e areia cercou sete figuras.

Quando os ANBU chegaram, não havia nenhum sinal de vida. Só um pouco de areia que tinha sido levada pelo vento.

**_-\-/-_**

_EXPLODAM CRIANÇAS DE SEIS ANOS E SUAS CONVERSAS!_

_Aham..._

_Notas finais:_

_Sobre Sai: Desde o episódio cinquenta, eu sei que o irmão de Sai não morreu até ele ser mais velho, mas para o bem desta história, vamos simplesmente dizer que ele morreu mais cedo. Além disso, eu sei que ele não fala muito, mas terá mais dele em capítulos futuros._

_Sobre a cena de luta: Aquilo levou bastante tempo para escrever. Eu tive que pensar sobre como crianças lutariam. Eu não queria que elas lutassem como adultos, mas eu queria mostrar que eles eram todos talentosos._

_Eu fui rápida demais? Eu estava pensando em um capítulo para apresentar cada personagem, mas eu não tenho certeza se eu deveria levar mais algum tempo. Por favor, me digam._

_Além disso, sobre os casais, aqui estão alguns dos casais que o meu amigo sugeriu._

_Haku / Isaribi_

_Kimimaro / Tayuya_

_Konohamaru / Hanabi_

_Iruka / Anko_

_Por favor me mandem um review dizendo o que vocês pensam. Além disso, eu estava pensando, haverá alguns vilões que se não transformados em bons, ficarão do lado do meu grupo. Há algum vilão em particular, ou eu devo só pegar e escolher de acordo com meus gostos? Eu adoraria ouvir o que vocês tem a dizer. _

_Dez reviews recebem mais cinco páginas ou uma pequena historinha. Qualquer um que receba mais votos._

Minhas notas:

Então pessoas! Que acharam do cap?

Reviews são importantes para mim, sabiam? Fiquei muito chateada quando ninguém neste site mandou um review u.u Vamos lá, pessoas! Um review pra me fazer feliz?

O coiso dos vilões da Pryotra ainda está aberto. A história ainda não foi terminada, e seria ótimo ouvir. Eu traduzo seus reviews para a Pryotra, viu?

Tudo será levado em consideração ^^

Bom, espero que tenham gostado! Eu e Pryotra apreciamos que vocês tenham lido! ^^


End file.
